1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction industry modular insulating panels having foam cores covered by metallic skin that interlock with one another along abutting edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,963, (B1 4,769,963), and 5,086,599 to Meyerson disclose an interlocking panel that produces a very tight lateral interlock between contiguous panels but which permits up and down movement of contiguous panels when they are walked upon. Its structure limits its versatility because adjacent panels can be interlocked with only one type of interlocking procedure; they must be pushed straight in toward one another. More particularly, contiguous panels are first positioned in a common plane and then interlocked by pushing the panel to be installed into engagement with the already-installed panel. This "straight in" method is disadvantageous where space is limited because both panels must be positioned in a common plane as aforesaid. When the panels are so interlocked, they cannot be disassembled by pulling the panels apart from one another. Disassembly is possible if space permits lateral sliding of the panels. Thus, a homeowner who notices a scratch or other defect in a panel might request that the panel be inverted to hide the scratch from view, but such inversion is not practical. The panels may even be damaged if an effort is made to disengage them.
In limited space applications, the preferred method of assembly is known as the "rock and lock" method. This method is practiced by positioning a first panel in a first plane, positioning a second panel contiguous thereto at an angle such as forty five degrees relative to the plane of the first panel, bringing the two panels together, and lowering the second panel into the same plane as the first panel while pressing said second panel toward said first panel.
What is needed, then, is a panel design that enables disassembly of panels when desired without damage to the foam cores thereof. Moreover, there is a need for a design that enables use of the straight in assembly method, as well as the rock and lock method, and which permits lateral displacement of interlocked panels. However, in view of the prior art as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how these needs could be fulfilled.